The performance of a communications network (or, mobile network) is often reflected by various key performance indicators (KPIs). Example KPIs include and/or reflect dropped call rates, wireless leakage, network usage, network quality, network speed, network reliability, costs to customers, and many other indicators.
Typically, a network provider measures and determines network-centric KPIs, such as KPIs that are based on data associated with the operation or performance of network components, such as cells, base stations, and so on. For example, given a network of 60,000 or so cell sites, the provider may determine KPIs associated with voice dropped call rates, network registration metrics, network availability data, and so on. However, in merely using network and/or component specific data, a network provider may face various issues associated with identifying and determining KPIs of value to various stakeholders for the network, such as customers, subscribers, vendors, and so on.